


Święta u braci Holmes

by Olgie, Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Fluff, Forum Imaginarium, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Tekst świąteczny, stworzony jako prezent dla Użytkowników Forum Imaginarium (imaginarium.forumyo.com).Koprodukcja: Olgie i TonyWesołych Świąt!





	

21.12, Medburn 

No i wspaniale! Sherlock w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni wymienił z nią ponad trzydzieści SMSów, w których próbował się wymigać od świątecznych odwiedzin, ale w końcu się zgodził - co samo w sobie było nieco podejrzane. I dobrze, że przyjeżdżają, bo w przeciwnym razie ona i Sieger musieliby jechać do Londynu. Nie wyobrażała sobie tych świąt bez swoich synów, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy obaj w końcu poukładali sobie życia. Co prawda Mike był bardzo tajemniczy, ale z jego słów wynikało, że po długich latach chodzenia wokół siebie, Sherlock i ten jego John się zeszli. Gdy Mikey mówił: "Sherlock ma najlepszą opiekę, jaką mogłem mu zapewnić", mówił właśnie o Johnie Watsonie.

A i jej starszy syn znalazł sobie kogoś, choć wcale nie był skory podzielić się z nią tą informacją. Sprawa wyszła na jaw, dopiero gdy zadzwoniła do niego i w pewnym momencie wyraźnie usłyszała inny, męski głos. Wtedy już musiał się przyznać. No, no, inspektor New Scotland Yardu, to nie byle kto.

I teraz jej chłopcy przywiozą ich ze sobą, aby przedstawić rodzicom swoich wybranków. Cudownie!

21.12, Pall Mall 

— Za chwilę święta. Wiesz o tym?

— Przecież niedawno były… — Mycroft podniósł głowę znad dokumentów.

— Są co roku.

— Spokojnie by wystarczyło, gdyby były co dziesięć lat. — Odpowiedział i wrócił do przeglądania papierów.

— A więc co planujemy?

— A musimy cokolwiek?

— Właściwie to nie…

— Wspaniale.

—...bo pół godziny temu odpisałem Johnowi, że wpadniemy na te dwa dni do twoich rodziców.

— Co? — Holmes poderwał głowę, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Grega jak na wariata.

— Tak się składa, że Sherlock często prosi Johna o napisanie mu SMSa. On zauważył wiadomość od waszej mamy i, po konsultacji ze mną, odpisał jej, że przyjedziemy. Całą czwórką.

Na moment zapadła absolutna cisza.

— Blefujesz.

— Nie.

— Jak mogłeś?! Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? W ostatnie wspólne święta ukradł mi laptopa! Nie muszę ci przypominać, co było dalej.

— To nie bierz laptopa.

— To nie istotne, nie laptop, to wymyśli coś innego. Gregory, bardzo cię proszę, odkręć to, póki nie jest za późno.

— Nie.

— Gregory…

— Odkąd zab...od śmierci Emmy traktujesz mnie jak swoją własność. _Izolujesz mnie_. Czy to jest takie straszne, że chcę poznać twoich rodziców?

— Dobrze, poznasz ich, obiecuję, przedstawię cię jako sens mojego życia, tylko nie _w święta_.

— Mycroft! Na litość boską, teraz widzę, ile wspólnego masz z Sherlockiem. Dwie Królowe Dramatu. Jedziemy na święta do twoich rodziców i to ostatnie moje słowo.

Mycroft zapadł się głębiej w fotelu. _Na co mi to było?_

  
25.12, Baker Street 221B

— Sherlock?

— Mhm?

— Za godzinę wyjeżdżamy, musisz…

— Co? Dokąd? Mamy sprawę? — Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad mikroskopu i spojrzał na Johna z uwagą.

— Tak. Przecież mówiłem ci wczoraj, dokąd jedziemy. Teraz masz się po prostu ubrać i wyjść z domu, bo nie będę wiózł cię przez miasto w szlafroku. Ubrania leżą na łóżku w naszym pokoju. Spakowałem resztę rzeczy, są w korytarzu w walizkach.

— Mówiłeś mi… Kiedy?

— Jak się zamknąłeś w Pałacu Pamięci. Nie moja wina, że siedziałeś tam cały dzień i nie byłem w stanie do ciebie dotrzeć.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi w wyraźnej konsternacji, jednak nie był w stanie w żaden logiczny sposób podważyć argumentów Johna. Wstał, zarzucając szlafrokiem, po czym udał się do pokoju, żeby wypełnić wolę doktora. Holmes doskonale wiedział, że kiedy idzie o Watsona, posłuszeństwo zazwyczaj… popłaca.

Coś alarmującego pojawiło się z tyłu głowy Sherlocka, kiedy na łóżku znalazł czarną koszulę i jeden z bardziej wyjściowych garniturów. Ubrał się i zszedł na dół, a potem stanął naprzeciw swojego ukochanego i zaczął obserwować jego twarz, szukając podstępu. Ten jednak wydawał się być niewzruszony, ze spokojem patrzył na poczynania Sherlocka, aż w końcu detektyw wyprostował się i postanowił zapytać wprost.

— John, czy ty coś knujesz?

— Absolutnie nie. To tylko taka mała, przedświąteczna sprawa — _o nazwie rodzina_ , pomyślał doktor, ale przezornie nie powiedział tego głośno — Może zająć nam kilka dni. Wszystkiego dowiesz się na miejscu.

Sherlock ufał Johnowi bardziej, niż komukolwiek innemu, jednak i tak miał złe przeczucia. Bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucia. Przedświąteczna sprawa? Przecież to takie oczywiste. Detektyw doskonale wiedział, co Jego Doktor wykombinował, jednak postanowił udawać, że się tego nie domyśla i że _wcale_ tego nie planował. Co prawda wydawało mu się, że ma do świąt jeszcze trochę czasu...

Najwyraźniej Wielki Dzień nadchodził dużo szybciej, niż się Holmesowi wydawało.

25.12, Medburn

— Wreszcie jesteście. Już myślałem, że Sherlock postawił na swoim i...

— Uwierz mi, gdybym miał jakiekolwiek szanse obrony, skorzystałbym z nich. Zostałem podle i z premedytacją wywiedziony w pole, inaczej moja noga na pewno by tu nie postała.

— Dawno przyjechaliście? — John przepuścił narzekania Sherlocka mimo uszu.

— 40 minut temu. Idźcie do salonu, Gregory tam siedzi.

— A ty? — Watson podał detektywowi swój płaszcz, a ten odruchowo odebrał go od doktora i powiesił tuż obok swojego, jakby robił to wiele razy wcześniej

— A ja wymykam się krzyżowemu ogniu pytań ojca i udaję, że pomagam w kuchni.

— Twoja pomoc w kuchni ogranicza się zapewne do zjadania ciasta zanim trafi na talerze, czyż nie?

Mycroft zmierzył brata zimnym spojrzeniem i z wysoko podniesioną głową wymaszerował z korytarza, w stylu “Opuszczam was bez żalu”. Sherlock uniósł brew. A więc wygrał pierwszą potyczkę. Teraz jeszcze jakichś pięćset i będzie mógł wrócić do swojego domu, chodzić w szlafroku i _niczym więcej_ i grać na skrzypcach o trzeciej w… Na twarzy Sherlocka zagościł krótki, drapieżny uśmiech. Zabawę czas zacząć!

Jak na gospodarza przystało, detektyw pokierował Johna w stronę salonu. Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że Jego Doktor miło spędzi nadchodzące dni, ale z drugiej - lepiej byłoby, gdyby się za bardzo do tego miejsca nie przywiązał. Jeszcze chciałby przyjeżdżać tu częściej i co by było? Katastrofa!

— Lestrade.

Inspektor wstał z kanapy i wymienił z Johnem i Sherlockiem uścisk dłoni. Watson rozejrzał się z ciekawością. Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie przytulnego, _domowego_ , czego doktor się nie spodziewał. Właściwie nawet nie zastanawiał się, jak mógłby wyglądać dom rodzinny Holmesów, ale nawet przez myśl nie przeszłoby mu coś tak… normalnego. Sherlock stanął przy oknie, złożył ręce za plecami  i zapatrzył się na zaśnieżony ogród. John postanowił więc wziąć na siebie ciężar rozmowy.

— Jak minęła wam podróż? Nie było problemów?

— Cóż, przez noc napadało sporo śniegu, więc musieliśmy nieco zmienić trasę. No i ta moja Królowa Dramatu... — odparł Lestrade, znów siadając na kanapie. — Jak co roku święta zaskoczyły Mycrofta, zupełnie jak zima drogowców.

— Sherlocka też. Zupełnie zapomniał. Dziś rano...

— Wyolbrzymiasz — przerwał mu detektyw, nie odrywając zamyślonego wzroku z widoku za oknem. — A poza tym — teraz już zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jaką mamy datę.

— Ale tylko dlatego, że Ci o tym przypomniałem. A wtedy byłeś zdecydowanie zaskoczony.

— Czas jest pojęciem względnym, John, i bardzo często mi umyka. Po tylu latach spędzonych ze mną powinieneś to wiedzieć.

— Wiedzieć a pojmować to dwie różne rzeczy.

— Wspaniale — wypalił Sherlock, po czym sięgnął ręką do guzików marynarki i poprawił ją nieco — A zatem, skoro już wymieniliśmy z Lestradem uprzejmości, pójdę przywitać się z mamusią.

Wyszedł z pokoju, nie patrząc ani na Johna, ani na Grega. Ci wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, po których Watson parsknął śmiechem. Tak, to zdecydowanie będą ciekawe święta.

***

Violet przyglądała się sobie w lustrze. Czarna sukienka wyglądała gustownie i elegancko, a czerwone akcenty dodawały jej nieco mniej formalnego charakteru. Była idealna na dziś.

Kobieta słyszała przyjazd Mycrofta. Mężczyzna nie wszedł na górę, żeby się przywitać, toteż Violet nie widziała sensu w zmianie swoich planów. Zrobienie odpowiedniego wrażenia na partnerach własnych synów trwa i każdy powinien jej to oddać.

Sherlock przyjechał chwilę temu, a jego głos poniósł się po domu i jego matka od razu wiedziała, że coś jest inaczej. Wydawał się być… _pogodniejszy_ i dużo bardziej pogodzony z losem niż w którekolwiek święta wcześniej. Kiedy harmider nieco ustąpił, Violet po raz ostatni spojrzała na siebie w lustrze, splotła palce i strzeliła kostkami, jakby przygotowywała się do bitwy, i dumnym krokiem wyszła z sypialni, kierując swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie spodziewała się spotkać synów.

— ...tej szarlotki.

— To nie szarlotka, tylko Sherlotka, bracie mój, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, a to znaczy, że mam do niej większe prawa.

— Nie w tym domu. Nie ważne, co sobie wyobrażasz, jestem starszy i…

— Dzień dobry, chłopcy.

Sherlock i Mycroft stali po obu stronach stołu, w niedbałych pozach, ale z płonącymi oczami, a między nimi stała blacha z ulubionym ciastem. Najwidoczniej żaden nie chciał odpuścić drugiemu, ale w końcu Mycroft pierwszy się zreflektował.

— Dzień dobry, mamo. Wspaniale wyglądasz. — Powiedział, podchodząc i schylając się trochę, pozwalając się objąć na przywitanie i cmoknąć w policzek. Zaraz po nim Sherlock zrobił to samo. Violet patrzyła nad jego ramieniem, jak Sieger napoczyna szarlotkę.

— Ufam, że podróż minęła wam spokojnie?

— Tak, raczej nie mieliśmy problemów.

— A gdzie John i Gregory? Tylko nie mówcie, że nie ma ich z wami.

— Spokojnie, Violet — odezwał się Sieger znad szarlotki. — Siedzą w salonie.

— A, tak. Chodź, przedstawię ci ich. Tato, poznałeś już Grega, ale Johna nie, więc też mógłbyś pójść z nami — powiedział, ostatnie słowa kierując do ojca.

Mycroft najwyraźniej postanowił przenieść na siebie ciężar zapoznawania rodziców z siedzącymi w salonie mężczyznami, za co Sherlock był mu w duchu bardzo wdzięczny, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Z drugiej strony, o wiele bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że jego starszy brat próbował w ten sposób uratować atakowaną właśnie przez ojca szarlotkę — za co detektyw czuł jeszcze większą wdzięczność, ale czego też nie zamierzał przyznać.

— Oczywiście.

— John jest dorosłym, samodzielnym mężczyzną, dlaczego mam wam go przedstawiać? To wbrew wszelkiemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Powinien zrobić to sam — zaczął detektyw, kiedy we czwórkę zmierzali w stronę salonu — To przestarzały zwyczaj, wprowadzony w czasach, w których kobiety nie mogły mówić jako pierwsze, mający na celu wprowadzenie osoby płci żeńskiej do towarzystwa. W naszym przypadku…

— Sherlock, zrezygnujemy z tego, jeśli kiedyś krowy nauczą się latać — ucięła dyskusję matka, mierząc rozgadanego syna nieznoszącym sprzeciwu spojrzeniem.

Sherlock zarzucił głową w wyrazie kompletnej bezradności i przekroczył próg salonu. Watson i Lestrade, do tej pory rozparci na kanapie, wstali jak na komendę. Doktor wydawał się być spięty — według detektywa mógł mieć z tym związek fakt, że pierwszy raz był przedstawiany rodzinie swojego _chłopaka_ , a nie dziewczyny, co mogło znacznie zaburzyć jego pewność siebie i poczucie, że wie, co robi. Z kolei Lestrade był dziwnie jak na tę sytuację rozluźniony i gdy tylko zobaczył Mycrofta, uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Mamo, to John. John, moja mama.

— Bardzo miło panią poznać.

— Och, możesz mówić mi Violet — powiedziała i przytuliła Johna. Potem Sherlock przedstawił go swojemu ojcu, któremu doktor uścisnął dłoń. No, i po kłopocie.

Z kolei Mycroft wydawał się być całkiem spokojny, gdy przedstawiał mamusi Lestrade’a, który to uśmiechnął się czarująco i kurtuazyjnie ucałował dłoń kobiety, czym Violet zdawała się być szczerze zachwycona.

— No, dobrze. Skoro wszyscy są w komplecie, zaraz możemy siadać do obiadu.

***

— No, chłopcy, skoro posprzątaliśmy już po obiedzie to myślę, że czas najwyższy na prezenty. Och, nie mogę się doczekać. Sherlock, czyń honory.

— Słucham? — Sherlock spojrzał na matkę, dając jej szansę na zmianę zdania, jednak ta nie dała się zbić z tropu.

— Prezenty, będziesz je rozdawał.

— Dlaczego zawsze ja? Sądzę, że powinniśmy to przedyskutować. Jest to statystycznie niezręczna sytuacja, bo robię to co roku, więc prawdopodobieństwo takiego zdarzenia wynosi sto procent. To nudne. Niech Mycroft to zrobi, statystyka się ucieszy, a jemu trochę ruchu nie zaszkodzi.

— Natychmiast przestań. Twój brat jest szczupły. Nie życzę sobie takich przytyków w święta. To jest tradycja, prezenty zawsze rozdaje najmłodszy. Doskonale o tym wiesz, bo nic się od zeszłego roku nie zmieniło. I, biorąc pod uwagę wasz styl życia, raczej się nie zmieni. Bardzo cię proszę, bądź tak miły.

Sherlock wiedział z doświadczenia, że dalsze spieranie się z matką nie przyniesie mu żadnych korzyści, toteż nie zamierzał marnować na to czasu. Zmierzył morderczym spojrzeniem Mycrofta, jakby to wszystko była jego wina (i była, mógł urodzić się drugi i to on musiałby się schylać pod to piekielne, kłujące drzewko) i wstał. Z wyraźną niechęcią wziął leżący najbliżej prezent.

— Sądząc po papierze, tym samym, co w zeszłym roku, jest to prezent od ojca dla mamusi — Sherlock zatrząsł kilka razy niewielkim, fioletowo-żółtym pudełkiem, a potem obrócił je kilka razy, oglądając z każdej strony — W środku z pewnością jest jakaś biżuteria. Sądząc po fakcie, że mama ma na sobie czarną sukienkę z czerwonymi akcentami, ale żadnych kolczyków, w środku znajduje się złoty komplet, który wybrała sobie sama, a ojciec dostał go jedynie do opakowania. Proszę.

Sherlock z wyraźną niechęcią przeszedł przez pokój i podał prezent rozpromienionej matce. John obserwował z widocznym zdumieniem, jak kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a potem odpakowała prezent i wyciągnęła dokładnie to, co przewidział Sherlock. _Nadzwyczajne_ , pomyślał z czułością, patrząc na swojego ukochanego, który właśnie znów nurkował pod choinką i wynurzył się stamtąd ze znajomym pakunkiem.

— Następnie… Greg. Greg? — Sherlock zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, po czym otworzył je z błyskiem zrozumienia w oczach. — Metoda eliminacji, prezent musi być dla Lestrade’a. Sposób zawinięcia papieru jak i ckliwy wzorek sugeruje, że to od rodziców lub Johna. Nie eliminuje to mojego brata, ale raczej na niego nie wskazuje. Pakunek stosunkowo duży, co sugeruje jakiś standardowy prezent od człowieka, który niespecjalnie ma pomysł. A zatem to John jest bardziej prawdopodobny, bo Mycroft jako narzeczony powinien się bardziej postarać… Tak, prezent na pewno jest od Johna, a skoro od niego to również i ode mnie. To zapewne oznacza, że w dobrym guście byłoby wiedzieć wcześniej, co ci daję — Sherlock zatrząsł trzymanym w rękach pakunkiem. — Jednak dobre maniery nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną. To nudne. Sądząc po ciężarze i wydawanym odgłosie, prawdopodobnie co najmniej część prezentu to płyn, w szklanej butelce… No tak. Szkocka i skarpetki.

— Wesołych świąt — dodał John, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

Ponad dwie godziny później Watson był szczęśliwym posiadaczem dwóch nowych swetrów, bielizny w renifery i pióra (od Mycrofta - rzecz jasna, bardzo drogiego i eleganckiego, co wydedukował Sherlock po pierwszym spojrzeniu na pakunek). Watson był szczerze ciekaw, czy jego ukochany _pamiętał_ o prezentach dla kogokolwiek. Kiedy spod drzewka zniknęła ostatnia paczka - spinki do mankietów dla ojca Holmesów - John poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Oczywiście, spodziewał się, że niczego od Sherlocka nie dostanie, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na nagły smutek, który go ogarnął.

— A zatem rozdałem już wszystko spod tego przeklętego iglaka — najmłodszy z Holmesów poinformował wszechświat cierpiętniczym tonem.

— Tak, możesz już…

— Jednakże — Sherlock przerwał matce, unosząc dłoń, a ta umilkła, zdziwiona. — Jest jeszcze coś, czego dziś pod choinką nie było.

Detektyw sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i ścisnął znajdujący się tam przedmiot. Doskonale wiedział, że to on będzie rozdawał te przeklęte prezenty. Ułożył sobie w głowie cały plan, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, opierając się na najbardziej prawdopodobnych założeniach, a jednak… bał się. Jego “transport” wyraźnie dawał mu o tym znać, drżeniem dłoni, przyspieszonym oddechem, szumem krwi w uszach. _To irracjonalne_ , uświadomił sobie, ale to w niczym nie pomogło.

— Są takie rzeczy, które nie mogą pozostać bez echa. Jak druga wojna światowa, pierwszy lot na księżyc, wynalezienie tranzystora, odkrycie radu… I wiele, wiele innych. Są też tacy ludzie, którym nie można pozwolić odejść, bo są dużo ważniejsi niż te wszystkie wydarzenia razem wzięte. Johnie Hamishu Watsonie, jesteś dla mnie takim człowiekiem. Nie zamierzam nigdy więcej opuścić twojego boku i nigdy w życiu nie byłem równie szczery w swoich słowach, co w tej chwili.

Sherlock nie był w stanie spojrzeć na Swojego Doktora, bo czuł, że straciłby resztki odwagi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni proste, czarne pudełeczko i uklęknął na jedno kolano, już obok fotela, w którym siedział oniemiały z nadmiaru emocji John. Otworzył je, odkrywając prostą, srebrną obrączkę z wygrawerowanym po wewnętrznej stronie “30/09”, datą ich pierwszego pocałunku, i zamarł.

— Czy uczynisz mi ten honor i zostaniesz moim mężem? — dopiero wtedy odważył się podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć na człowieka, z którym pragnął spędzić resztę życia.

Cisza wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność — nieskończoność, podczas której Sherlock przestał oddychać. Watson wydawał się stopniowo budzić z głębokiego snu. Zamrugał, wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Tak.

To była najdłuższa ceremonia rozdania prezentów, w jakiej ktokolwiek z nich uczestniczył. I wyznaczała początek pewnego wyjątkowego etapu: takiego, w którym Holmesowie nie spędzają świąt tylko we czwórkę.

***

Tradycją było, że po rozdaniu prezentów Holmesowie zasiadali do świątecznej kawy, co zawsze prędzej czy później prowadziło do kłótni o szarlotkę. W tym roku jednak — ku irytacji Sherlocka, który nie mógł doczekać się ciasta — nikt aż tak bardzo się do tego nie spieszył. Po oświadczynach oczywiście wybuchła radość. Mamusia płakała ze wzruszenia i nie chciała wypuścić świeżo upieczonych narzeczonych z objęć, na co John reagował zawstydzeniem, a Sherlock — jeszcze większą irytacją. Ojciec ograniczył się do krótkiego uścisku, a potem poszedł po butelkę whiskey, bo w końcu tak podniosłą chwilę trzeba było jakoś uczcić.

Greg pogratulował zaręczonym w imieniu swoim i milczącego Mycrofta. Myślał przy tym o swoich własnych zaręczynach, które były zdecydowanie mniej widowiskowe, ale za to bardziej niecodzienne. O co oni się wtedy pokłócili....? A, tak, o kredyt. Po śmierci Emmy Gregory został z zadłużeniem, które Mycroft spłacił — ot tak, po prostu, co dla inspektora było niepojęte. Kiedy więc zaczął się wściekać, polityk po prostu powiedział, że to prezent zaręczynowy. Z okazji zaręczyn, których nie było. Greg do teraz wspominał to z uśmiechem.

— Jeżeli już tak ściśle trzymamy się w tym roku tradycji, to będę czynił honory i spróbuję tej Sherlotki jako pierwszy. W końcu jestem najmłodszy.

— Zapomnij o tym. Już ci mówiłem, że ja mam wyłączne pierwszeństwo, jestem starszy, powinieneś mi ustąpić, jako dobry, młodszy brat.

— Obawiam się, że akurat ty nie powinieneś jej jeść w ogóle. Wszyscy wiedzą o twojej słabości do słodyczy, a zajmujesz dość znaczącą pozycję w brytyjskim rządzie — wbrew temu, co usiłujesz wszystkim wmówić — Sherlock wstał i sięgnął przez stół, odprowadzany poirytowanym spojrzeniem Mycrofta, wziął jednak tylko kawę i napełnił nią swój kubek. — A zatem, żeby się ciebie pozbyć, wystarczy zatruć ciasto. Nie powinieneś tak ryzykować, dlatego ja, właśnie jako dobry brat, zamierzam się poświęcić i spróbować Sherlotki pierwszy... — wciąż stojąc, sięgnął po blachę tak szybko, że Mycroft nawet nie zdążył zareagować — ...a potem zjeść resztę, bo przecież nie wiadomo, jak długo będzie trzeba czekać na skutki trucizny. Wyższe stężenie przyspieszy ten proces.

— Gorzej niż dzieci — westchnął John.

Na szczęście w tym momencie Greg poczuł się zobowiązany zareagować. Wstał, chwycił nóż i zabrał Sherlockowi blachę z ciastem. Pokroił szarlotkę na równe kwadratowe kawałki i nałożył wszystkim na talerzyki, złośliwie kładąc je przed braćmi Holmes dopiero wtedy, gdy cała reszta zabierała się już do jedzenia.

— Proszę, primadonny. Smacznego.

Kiedy większość ciasta zniknęła już z talerzy, Sherlock i Mycroft zebrali naczynia i zaczęli sprzątać ze stołu. Naturalnie John i Greg bardzo chcieli pomóc i nawet na początku im się udawało, ale potem mamusia zatrzymała ich przy sobie pod pretekstem rozmowy, bracia Holmes wkładali więc naczynia do zmywarki sami.

Mycroft od zawsze wiedział, że Sherlock jest gejem i że to, co jest między nim a Johnem, nie ogranicza się wyłącznie do przyjaźni. Jego brat jednak zdawał się zauważyć to dopiero w czasie dwuletniej rozłąki z doktorem. Mycroft musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że moment ich pocałunku na Baker Street, którego miał okazję być świadkiem, zapisał w Pałacu Pamięci, w przegródce “Absolutnie nie usuwać”. Cieszył się, że Sherlock i John w końcu się… odnaleźli. Dotarli. Zrozumieli.

— Gratuluję, bracie. Nie mogłeś trafić lepiej — powiedział cicho, patrząc na brata.

— Nie sądziłem, że John trafia w twój wysublimowany gust. Jeśli planujesz wymienić Lestrade'a na Johna, to obawiam się, że to nie wchodzi w grę. Nie lubię siwych.

— Mówię szczerze. Dobrze, że mu się oświadczyłeś. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi.

***

— No i co myślisz o Johnie i Gregu? — zapytał Sieger późnym wieczorem, leżąc z żoną w łóżku.

— Są przystojni. A ten Greg jest naprawdę bardzo uczynny.

— Wydaje się być bardzo odpowiedni dla naszego Mycrofta. Widać, że facet będzie mu się potrafił postawić, jeśli naprawdę będzie trzeba.

— Najwyższy czas.

— Chyba nie do końca wiem, co masz na myśli, kochanie.

— Mike może zbyt wiele, a teraz już… _nie_ może. Przynajmniej nie w życiu prywatnym. Też byłeś dla mnie kimś takim, wiesz? To bardzo dobrze, kiedy istnieje ktoś, kto potrafi wyrwać ci ster z rąk.

— Nikt nigdy nie potrafił wyrwać steru z twoich rąk — roześmiał się Sieger. —  Ale chyba rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Swoją drogą… Sherlock strasznie mnie dziś zaskoczył. Nie spodziewałem się tego, właściwie to ani teraz, ani… nigdy.

— Wiesz, ten cały John wydaje się być niczego sobie. Taki miły, spokojny człowiek… No i były lekarz wojskowy, kto lepiej się nim zaopiekuje? — Violet zamyśliła się na moment, gładząc rękę męża w zamyśleniu. — Ale muszę przyznać, że też się tego nie spodziewałam. Zupełnie.

— Ale i tak się cieszysz.

Mamusia spojrzała na swojego męża i uśmiechnęła się, przyznając mu rację. Owszem, cieszyła się. Nawet bardzo. Każdy człowiek, który dbał o któregokolwiek z jej synów, miał w sercu Violet specjalne miejsce.

— Zastanawiałam się… słyszysz to?

Zamarli oboje i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza, więc Sieger miał już otworzyć usta, żeby jakoś odpowiedzieć żonie, ale wtedy odgłos się powtórzył. Ciche, stłumione…  westchnienie? Na twarz Violet wypłynął szeroki uśmiech, a z jej gardła wydobył się zduszony chichot.

— Czy ty myślisz, że to jest to, co ja myślę, że to jest?

— Obawiam się, że tak.

— Kogo obstawiasz?

Znów zamilkli. Odgłosy dobiegające z któregoś z pokoi na piętrze przybrały na intensywności, jednak wciąż pozostawały zaledwie westchnieniami i pomrukami, a więc rodzice bez słowa wyeliminowali Sherlocka - on zawsze był dużo głośniejszy, niż wymagała tego sytuacja, dlaczego więc w łóżku miałoby być inaczej?

— To żaden z naszych, bo jeden byłby głośniejszy, a drugiego byśmy nie usłyszeli — oznajmił Sieger ze zmarszczonymi od zastanowienia brwiami.

— Zostają zatem Greg lub John — zgodziła się Violet — Stawiam jednak na tego drugiego. Wszyscy poza Sherlockiem zbyt przejmują się opinią innych ludzi, żeby uprawiać seks z rodzicami za ścianą. A już na pewno Mycroft. Poza tym, te zaręczyny… tak, wszystko wskazuje na to, że sponsorem dzisiejszego koncertu jest Sherlock.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w ciemności do matki swoich synów i objął ją ramieniem. Leżeli tak, szczęśliwi ze szczęścia swoich chłopców, ale też odrobinę zażenowani i rozbawieni. A kiedy nagle w pokoju obok rozbrzmiało coś, co brzmiało jak połączenie westchnienia i słowa “Sherlock”, po którym zapadła błoga cisza — rodzice wiedzieli już, że mieli rację.

***

— Słyszysz to?

Mycroft przestał stukać w klawiaturę laptopa. Siedział razem z Gregiem na łóżku i teraz obaj wsłuchiwali się w westchnienia, dochodzące z głębi domu. Nagle Greg roześmiał się.

— Obstawiasz rodziców czy świeżo zaręczonych?

— Gregory!

Nagle z czyjegoś gardła wyrwał się krótki krzyk.

— Macie tu strasznie cienkie ściany.

— To nie jest śmieszne. Ja wiedziałem, że on coś wywinie. Od samego początku mówiłem.

— Daj spokój. Właśnie się zaręczyli.

— Robią to specjalnie, na złość. No, Sherlock robi, bo z tego, co słyszę, to John mu się właśnie bezwolnie poddaje. — Mycroft zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na szafkę, po czym padł na poduszki. Westchnienia i jęki jakby się nasiliły. — Za jakie grzechy? — jęknął cierpiętniczo starszy Holmes.

— Może za bombardowania w Syrii?

— To nie my, tylko Francuzi z Amerykanami. A nawet jeśli, to one są w słusznej sprawie.

— To może za Emmę.

— A to akurat była najsłuszniejsza sprawa na całym świecie. Każdy sąd by mnie uniewinnił. — Powiedział i złapał Grega za rękę, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

26.12, Medburn

 Donośny huk i dźwięk tłuczenia wielu szyb na raz uświadomił Johnowi, że wysłanie narzeczonego po kawę, _samego_ , było zdecydowanie złym pomysłem. Problem z przezwyciężeniem grawitacji łóżka nagle przestał obowiązywać. Watson wyskoczył z pościeli i rozczochrany, w samych bokserkach i z wciąż doskonale widocznym siniakiem na karku - znakiem rozpoznawczym Sherlocka - wypadł z pokoju. Omal nie przewrócił się na schodach, zbiegając po dwa stopnie.

— Sherlock!

— W kuchni.

Watson wpadł do pomieszczenia, pełen najgorszych przeczuć. Mordercy, bomby, trupy… widział tego na Baker Street dostatecznie dużo, żeby się tego spodziewać i niczemu nie dziwić. Rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem narzeczonego, a kiedy go dostrzegł — całego i zdrowego — ogarnął wzrokiem także resztę kuchni. I w tym momencie musiał przyznać jedno — _zdziwił się_.

Sherlock stał obok kuchenki i ze spokojem godnym lepszej sprawy nalewał wodę z czajnika do dwóch pękatych kubków. Jeszcze wczoraj, na szafce tuż za nim, piętrzył się stos porcelanowych naczyń do kawy. Teraz całość przedstawiała sobą raczej żałosny widok, bo większość talerzyków leżała potłuczona na podłodze, a ich kawałki mieszały się z równie bardzo poszkodowanymi filiżankami. John poczuł zimne przerażenie i odwrócił się w stronę okna, żeby sprawdzić, skąd nadszedł strzał… i zdziwił się ponownie. Szyba była w całości, żadnego śladu po kuli, a wygląd naczyń ewidentnie wskazywał na to, że uderzył w nie z dużą prędkością jakiś pocisk, co zaowocowało reakcją łańcuchową.

— Sherlock, byłbyś łaskaw mi to wyjaśnić?

— Oczywiście, tylko podaj mi mleko.

John westchnął głęboko, sięgnął do lodówki i wyciągnął z niego butelkę, a potem rzucił ją Sherlockowi, żeby nie musieć przestępować nad szczątkami porcelany. W zamian otrzymał zaspany uśmiech i kubek pełen podejrzanie wyglądającej i pachnącej kawy. Watson zaczął się zastanawiać, co chce usłyszeć pierwsze — skład napoju czy historię zdemolowanej zastawy.

— Ciśnienie.

John zamrugał i potrząsnął głową. Próbował dopasować wątki, jednak nie pamiętał żadnego pytania czy problemu, na które Sherlock mógł w tej chwili odpowiadać. Spojrzał na narzeczonego bezradnie, a ten przewrócił oczyma.

— W podgrzewanych układach wzrasta prężność pary nad cieczą. Kiedy zaczyna przeważać, ciecz wrze. Czyli jeśli moim zamiarem było zagotowanie wody, musiałem doprowadzić do…

— Sherlock.

— Ciśnienie! — warknął zirytowany Holmes — Ciśnienie w tym przeklętym czajniku wzrosło i wyskoczył ten śmieszny korek! Przecież to absolutnie logiczne i to nie moja wina!

John wziął głęboki oddech. Żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem pociągnął łyk ze swojego kubka i zdziwił się po raz trzeci tego ranka. Przyjemnie ciepły, słodkawy płyn o posmaku cynamonu był idealnym napojem na świąteczny poranek i Watson musiał go docenić, nie ważne, że przy tworzeniu go detektyw zamordował całą zastawę kawową swojej matki. Uśmiechnął się więc do wciąż rozjuszonego Sherlocka i sięgnął po jego dłoń, splatając ich palce. Holmes wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewał.

— Tak, to ma sens.

***

Greg był na granicy snu i jawy, gdy nagle wyrwał go z niej głośny dźwięk, przypominający tłuczenie szkła. Dochodził on z dołu, najprawdopodobniej z kuchni, a zaraz po nim nastąpił głośny krzyk Johna. W pierwszym odruchu w Lestradzie obudził się instynkt oficera policji. Chciał zejść na dół i sprawdzić, czy nie stało się coś złego, ale Mycroft powstrzymał go, informując o dodatkowej ochronie wokół domu. Co znaczyło, że to Sherlock rozrabia.

— Nie powinieneś zareagować? My to my, ale może wasi rodzice życzą mieć sobie spokojne święta…

— Niech się bawi. Naszych rodziców już nic nie zdziwi — mruknął sennie Mycroft, zarzucając ramię na klatkę piersiową Grega. — Gdy miał czternaście lat podpalił choinkę i jestem pewny, że zrobił to umyślnie. Trzy lata później naćpał się. Innego razu, nie pamiętam dokładnie kiedy, wysadził jakiś garnek. John go ogarnie. A porcelaną mamusia się nie przejmie, prędzej czy później któryś z nas podaruje jej nowy komplet. Raczej prędzej i raczej ja. Sherlock nie zwykł brać odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny.

*** 

John miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Żaden z jego swetrów nie był w stanie zakryć wszystkich porobionych przez Sherlocka śladów, a poza tym było na nie stanowczo za ciepło — wychodziło na to, że wszyscy Holmesowie byli równie ciepłolubni jak Sherlock i rozwiązali ten problem bardzo dobrym ogrzewaniem. Watson, po długiej walce z samym sobą, postanowił założyć jedynie koszulę, której kołnierzyk maskował przynajmniej część dowodów na wydarzenia ostatniej nocy, ale spojrzenia reszty domowników powiedziały mu wszystko.

Sherlock kłamał, a ściany wcale nie był takie grube.

Violet na jego widok uśmiechnęła się i zapytała, jak minęła im noc i czy się wyspali, na co policzki Johna zaczęły płonąć. Odpowiedział, że tak, i że dziękuje, ale jednocześnie zaczął obmyślać plan budowy schronu, w którym mógłby przeżyć resztę pobytu w tym domu. Greg z Mycroftem zeszli na dół zaledwie chwilę później. John początkowo zwrócił uwagę na niespotykany, jawny wyraz czułości, jakim było to, że Greg trzymał Mycrofta za dłoń, a Mycroft mu na to pozwalał. W dodatku starszy Holmes w kieszonce marynarki miał granatową poszetkę w złote rybki, którą dostał wczoraj w prezencie od narzeczonego. Watson uznał to za urocze, szybko jednak przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, kiedy inspektor parsknął śmiechem na jego widok. Szlag by to trafił. Drugi z mężczyzn zachował milczenie, ale jego mina wyraźnie mówiła: “Wiem, co robiliście w nocy i uważam to za karygodne i dziecinne”. John poczuł się jak przyłapany przez rodziców nastolatek. To uczucie znikło, gdy w kuchni pojawił się Sherlock, a Watson został świadkiem kolejnej słownej przepychanki między braćmi.

— _Słyszałem_ , że mieliście udaną noc.

— Dla odmiany masz informacje z pierwszej ręki, a nie z monitoringu. To postęp, nie uważasz?

— Monitoring nie miewa mikrofonu, co oznacza, że nie muszę was wysłuchiwać.

— Lepiej pilnuj własnego brzucha — odburknął wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Sherlock. — Bo jestem niemal pewny, że chowasz tam bardzo dużo szarlotki. Włącznie z tą, którą ukryłem w salonie wczoraj wieczorem.

— Tak lubisz zagadki, a nie jesteś w stanie sensownie ukryć ciasta. Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że jestem mądrzejszy. Nie ulegało żadnym wątpliwościom, że je znajdę.

Gdy usiedli do późnego śniadania, atmosfera trochę się rozluźniła, drobna sprzeczka oczyściła powietrze. Ale John wciąż widział, jak ojciec Holmesów przygląda mu się otwarcie i uśmiecha do niego porozumiewawczo. Greg raz na jakiś czas pochylał się w stronę Mycrofta, szepcząc mu coś do ucha, na co polityk zazwyczaj uśmiechał się półgębkiem. Mimo to, John czuł się tu bardzo na miejscu. Wbrew jego wcześniejszym obawom, panowała ciepła, pogodna, rodzinna atmosfera, zupełnie inna od tej, którą pamiętał choćby ze świąt z wiecznie pijaną Harry. Rodzice Sherlocka byli wspaniałymi ludźmi i najwyraźniej udanym małżeństwem. Nawet Mycroft, z którym łączyła Johna raczej szorstka przyjaźń, wydawał się być bardziej ludzki i naprawdę miło było patrzeć na szczęście jego i Grega. Natomiast Sherlock był… był po prostu cudem, który zdarzył się w jego życiu, i John kochał go tak mocno, że sam ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć.

Siedzieli obok siebie, tak blisko, że ich nogi stykały się pod stołem. I szczęście Watsona zaburzał jedynie fakt, że jego narzeczony nalał sobie kawy i uparcie odmawiał spożycia czegokolwiek poza nią.

— Nie wygłupiaj się, Sherlock. Zjedz coś.

— Wydatki energetyczne mojego organizmu, jak i jego dzienne zapotrzebowanie na kalorie są kwestiami doskonale mi znanymi. Sytuacja ta zmieniłaby się diametralnie, gdyby okazało się, że została jeszcze jakaś Sherlotka, jednak to pozostaje jedynym wyjątkiem, ponieważ tego nigdy nie mam dosyć. W związku z czym, dziękuję, ale nie mam zamiaru niczego jeść. Mycroft powinien się ucieszyć, będzie więcej dla niego.

Mamusia spojrzała na młodszego syna z naganą, a Lestrade nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i warknął zirytowane, ostrzegawcze “Sherlock”. Mycroft położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, na co ten uspokoił się i wrócił do pogawędki z Siegerem.

— W sumie, to właśnie skończyłem. Co powiesz na papierosa, braciszku?

Sherlock już wstawał od stołu, gdy mama powiedziała:

— Żadnego palenia w tym domu!

— Wiem, mamo. Pójdziemy na dwór — powiedział Mycroft, zmierzając w stronę korytarza. Sherlock ruszył za nim.

***

— Wydaje mi się, czy zawiesiłeś dietę na te święta... a właściwie to na całe życie?

— Z kolei ty zawiesiłeś próby bycia nie uzależnionym od heroiny, i to spory kawałek czasu temu. Pilnuj swojego nosa, póki ci nie odpadł od wciągania.

— To przynajmniej mój nos i mój problem. Ty poszedłeś o krok dalej. Wciąż pamiętam, jak w któreś święta wstaliśmy rano, a sernika nie było. Byłeś tylko ty, tak zadowolony z siebie, że nawet ojciec się domyślił, co się stało.

— Ja ci nie wypominam świąt, które spędziłeś, płacząc nad Irene Adler.

— Nigdy nie płakałem przez Irene Adler.

— Skrzypce, Sherlock.

— To jakieś brednie. A tak przy okazji - co u niej?

— Zniknęła nam z pola widzenia. I dobrze, same z nią kłopoty.

— I stało się to spontanicznie, jak mniemam? Zniknęła tak: o, sama z siebie?

— Dokładnie tak.

— Żona Lestrade’a zapewne również zniknęła _sama z siebie_ , tak?

— Twoje dedukcje są, jak zwykle, niezawodne, cóż bym bez ciebie począł?

— Zapewne czułbyś się bardziej… bezkarny. O ile to w ogóle możliwe w twoim wypadku.

— Nie czuję się, jakbym zasługiwał na karę za pomoc przy rozwodzie.

— Twoja pomoc zabija ludzi, Mycroft. A mówią, że z nas dwóch to ja jestem tym nieprzystosowanym społecznie…

— ...To był bardzo ładny pogrzeb.

— Mycroft?

— Tak?

— Odkąd jestem z Johnem, jestem czysty. Naprawdę. Chciałem tylko, żebyś to wiedział.

— Wiem.

Mycroft zmierzył brata wzrokiem i dopalił papierosa. Sherlock nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę, wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonym czołem w furtkę. Tak, jakby _zażenowało_ go to, że się do tego przyznał. Z kolei w sercu Mycrofta rozlało się dziwne ciepło, to zarezerwowane zwykle dla Gregory'ego. A kiedy Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni rękę, zaopatrzoną w jednorazową chusteczkę, w której zniknęły oba niedopałki, nie potrzebowali słów. Ruszyli w stronę domu.

Tuż przed drzwiami Mycroft zawahał się na moment. _A niech tam. Są święta_ , pomyślał. Złapał Sherlocka za ramię.

— Wiem. I... cieszę się.


End file.
